


questo non te l'ho detto mai

by itsilariia



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alberto Anacleti - Freeform, Aureliano Adami - Freeform, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, suburra - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsilariia/pseuds/itsilariia
Summary: Aureliano Adami non c'è più.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 19





	questo non te l'ho detto mai

In quella mattinata di fine Aprile, mentre le prime luci del Sole avevano cominciato a rischiarare timidamente il cielo, Alberto Anacleti camminava da solo lungo la strada con le mani nelle tasche e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

I negozi erano ancora chiusi - a parte qualche bar o edicola - e per la strada scorrevano poche automobili. A quell'ora, da quando aveva iniziato a fare jogging tutte le mattine, non aveva mai incontrato più di quattro o cinque persone e quella sensazione di solitudine non gli era mai pesata. Anzi, col tempo aveva imparato ad apprezzarla. 

  
Da quando si era trasferito, troncando così ogni rapporto con la sua famiglia e spezzato ogni legame che lo tenesse ancora a Roma, Alberto non aveva stretto alcun tipo di rapporto con nessuno e non perchè non ne avesse avuto mai occasione, ma semplicemente perchè aveva voglia di stare da solo.   
A dirla tutta, c'era qualcuno con cui avesse stretto amicizia. Un gatto rossiccio dal manto tigrato, ad occhio di qualche mese, forse arrivato in quella zona per sbaglio.   
Negli ultimi tempi lo aveva notato spesso passeggiare vicino casa, impaurito e affamato. Gli aveva fatto così tenerezza che un giorno aveva cercato di avvicinarlo e Alberto rimase sorpreso della sua reazione. Non ebbe paura né scappò quando allungò una mano verso di lui per fargli una carezza e da quel momento non se ne separò mai più. Lo chiamò Tigre.

  
Alberto si stropicciò gli occhi con il dorso della mano, infastidito dall'aria pregna di salsedine che per un momento lo travolse dritto in viso.  
Benché si fosse allontanato da Ostia, il mare era un elemento al quale non poté rinunciare. Non ancora, almeno.

Viveva in un piccolo appartamento, in affitto, al piano terra di una palazzina in prossimità della spiaggia.   
A distanza di mesi non riusciva ancora a capire cosa lo avesse convinto a scegliere quell'appartamento, consapevole che avrebbe potuto averne uno più bello.  
Forse la posizione, la zona o quel piccolo giardino (ancora pieno di erbacce) nel quale si era immaginato a trascorrere le sere d'estate, magari a leggere un libro o a sentire le grida dei ragazzini divertiti in spiaggia. Non lo sapeva più. 

  
Aprì il portone del palazzo e recuperò la corrispondenza dalla cassetta delle lettere - che non apriva da almeno tre giorni - e poi salutò gentilmente la signora delle pulizie prima di incamminarsi verso il proprio appartamento. 

Tirò fuori le chiavi dalla tasca della felpa ed entrò in casa, poi con una leggera spallata chiuse la porta dietro di sé.   
Sospirò e si abbassò il cappuccio della felpa, incamminandosi verso il tavolo in salotto. 

Tigre lo raggiunse poco dopo, arrivando dalla camera da letto miagolando sonoramente, felice di rivederlo. 

  
«Sì, so' tornato sì» gli disse Alberto, abbandonando le chiavi e la posta al di sopra del tavolo. Si chinò verso il gatto, che si stava già strusciando contro i suoi polpacci, e lo coccolò un po' con qualche carezza. «C'hai fame, vero?»

Il gatto aveva preso l'abitudine di mangiare insieme ad Alberto, soprattutto la mattina prima che lui uscisse di casa per andare a correre.  
Quel giorno però il pensiero di mangiare qualcosa non gli aveva nemmeno sfiorato la mente, di conseguenza aveva lasciato anche il povero Tigre senza cibo.

  
«Vie' qua» lo incitò, incamminandosi verso la cucina. Il gatto trotterellò dietro di lui, seguendolo fra un miagolio e l'altro.   
Alberto gli riempì la ciotola con l'ultima scatoletta che gli era rimasta - sarebbe dovuto andare a fare la spesa due giorni prima ma per pigrizia aveva deciso di rimandare - e poi gli fece un'ultima carezza prima di lasciarlo mangiare. 

Si diresse nel frattempo verso il bagno e, accesa la luce, si posizionò davanti il lavandino. Poggiò le mani al di sopra di esso e alzando lo sguardo verso lo specchio, sospirò quando incrociò la sua immagine riflessa nel vetro.

  
Alberto non era più la persona ch'era stata fino a qualche tempo prima.   
I lineamenti del viso non erano più gli stessi e anche il suo corpo, nel corso del tempo, era cambiato. Aveva messo su qualche muscolo, le guance magre avevano lasciato spazio alla barba e i capelli erano cresciuti a dismisura, lunghi e un po' mossi, tanto che quasi se ne vantava.   
Aveva abbandonato definitivamente il vecchio abbigliamento appariscente di una volta e aveva riempito l'armadio di classici jeans, tute, maglie o felpe dal colore a tinta unita. 

Il vecchio Spadino, quello esuberate, testardo, a volte infantile, non esisteva più.  
C'era solo Alberto adesso, silenzioso, che rifletteva molto, chiuso in se stesso e che stava imparando a cavarsela da sé con un gatto che aveva accolto in casa per sentirsi meno solo durante la notte.   
Alberto che aveva imparato a cucinare, che leggeva molto, che giorno dopo giorno cercava un motivo per non mollare tutto e andare ad ammazzarsi in mare. 

Per lui era difficile continuare ad andare avanti dopo aver visto morire il centro del proprio Universo fra le braccia. 

Alberto però sapeva stringere i denti e nei momenti più bui aveva imparato che non c'era da vergognarsi a voler piangere un po'.  
Un tempo lo aveva fatto spesso, chiuso nella doccia per paura che lo sentisse qualcuno.   
E chi? Alberto non aveva nessuno, eppure una piccola parte di lui sapeva che ci fosse sempre qualcuno ad ascoltarlo.  
E lui ci credeva in questo. Tanto. 

  
Si tirò su le maniche della felpa e sciacquò il viso, rabbrividendo a causa di quel contatto gelido sulla pelle accaldata. Si asciugò la faccia e poi tornò in cucina, proprio mentre lo stomaco aveva cominciato a brontolare.

Si preparò un caffè, due fette biscottate con la marmellata e poi decise di andare a far colazione in salotto, dove a quell'ora il Sole illuminava a pieno la stanza.

Si mise seduto a tavola e addentando una delle due fette biscottate, avvicinò a sé il cumulo di posta che in quei giorni aveva ricevuto.  
Bolletta dell'acqua, bolletta del gas, un paio di fogli pubblicitari. « _Che du' coglioni_ » pensò. 

Nel mezzo trovò una busta bianca che attirò la sua attenzione. Era un po' stropicciata ma ben sigillata, sulla quale c'erano scritte solamente due parole: Per Alberto.   
Nessun mittente, un francobollo, un disegno, qualcosa che potesse fargli capire da chi provenisse quella busta. Solo due parole, una delle quali era il suo nome di battesimo. 

Aggrottò la fronte, un po' perplesso. Si strofinò immediatamente le mani contro i pantaloni per pulirle al meglio e togliere i residui di briciole che aveva sui polpastrelli, poi aprì la busta e ne tirò fuori un pezzo di carta un po' stropicciato.   
Alberto, incuriosito ma anche leggermente turbato, si appoggiò con gli avambracci contro il tavolo e iniziò a leggere il contenuto di quella che a prima vista gli parve una lettera.

  
  
_Me ne sono andato._  
_Non so dove ti trovi né quanto tempo è passato ma se adesso stai leggendo queste poche righe, allora me ne sono andato veramente._

  
  
Ad Alberto per un attimo mancò il respiro, come gli mancò la capacità di ragionare.  
Improvvisamente percepì come l'aprirsi di una voragine nel bel mezzo del petto.  
_«Non è possibile»_ mormorò _«Non può essere»_

  
  
_Le ho scritte di getto nel cuore della notte, preso da mille pensieri, immaginando che la fine sarebbe prima o poi giunta in poco tempo._  
_Poco tempo... E' ciò che abbiamo vissuto, condiviso, amato e odiato allo stesso tempo._  
_Quello che a volte ci ha divisi e che ha volte ci ha avvicinati._  
_Ci ha messo davanti a mille scelte diverse 'sto tempo e quante volte abbiamo preso la decisione giusta?_  
_Adesso non lo so più se in tutto questo tempo io abbia davvero preso le giuste decisioni._  
_Tante volte mi sono chiesto cos'avrei fatto in un'altra vita e soprattutto chi sarei stato, che tipo di persona sarei stata oggi se non c'avessi cucito addosso questo nome e questo cognome._

  
_Chissà come sarebbe stato vivere senza alcun peso sulle spalle, privo di quel macigno di insofferenze costantemente premuto nello stomaco e con la testa svuotata da ogni preoccupazione._  
_Chissà dove sarei oggi se fossi stato un po' più... diverso._  
_Se fossi stato diverso, ad oggi, sarei stato soddisfatto di me stesso? E poi, ce li avrei avuti tutti 'sti tatuaggi?_  
_Eppure la vita mia è questa, lo è stata almeno, e non posso cambiarla... Non più.  
  
  
_Alberto si perse fra le righe di quel pezzo di carta, letteralmente assorbito da ciò che era stato trascritto a penna.   
Di fronte a quelle parole si sentì disperatamente minuscolo, fragile e privato di quella muraglia che aveva costruito attorno a sé da mesi.  
Non si era nemmeno reso conto che stesse leggendo senza respirare, talmente sconvolto da quello che stava immagazzinando riga dopo riga.  
_  
  
Sai Albe'... A conti fatti, di questa vita, tu sei stato una delle pochissime cose buone che ho avuto in tutti questi anni._  
_Sei stato spesso la mia ombra nelle notti in cui mi son sentito perso, quel filo invisibile che molte volte mi ha condotto a casa._  
_Ci sei sempre stato, in un modo o nell'altro. Tu mi sei sempre rimasto accanto, in qualsiasi circostanza, e io per questo non t'ho nemmeno ringraziato._  
_A dir la verità non te l'ho detto mai ma non te l'ho nemmeno fatto mai capire._  
_Lo sai... Io sono abituato a tenermi tutto dentro e poche volte ho lasciato entrare un po' di luce dentro 'sto pozzo buio e profondo._

  
  
Dovette fermarsi, Alberto, e buttar fuori un sospiro pesante che sembrava volesse anticipare un grido di frustrazione.  
Leggere quelle parole gli faceva male ma non per rabbia o per rimpianto, semplicemente perchè riportavano a galla tutto ciò che fino a quel momento aveva tentato di reprimere e dimenticare.

  
Aveva sofferto come la peggiore delle bestie per la morte di Aureliano.   
Per tanti giorni aveva continuato ad immaginarlo nella stessa stanza, negli stessi posti, tanto da arrivare a pensare che avesse le allucinazioni. In quel periodo pensò anche di ricorrere a dei medicinali per quanto fosse disperato.  
E la notte? Quante volte lo aveva sognato, quante volte si era aggrappato al lenzuolo freddo della parte sinistra del letto, sempre vuota.  
Quante volte si era svegliato in preda al panico, fradicio di sudore, urlando il nome di Aureliano nel cuore della notte.   
Non c'era stato momento in cui non avesse sentito incessantemente la sua mancanza.   
Avrebbe dato in cambio la propria vita pur di poterlo riavere indietro. Alberto senza Aureliano non era niente e il dolore lo aveva condotto pian piano verso un punto di non ritorno.

Aveva così deciso di reprimere qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto ricondurlo a lui.   
Ci vollero mesi per questo, perchè quello che provava nei confronti Aureliano era talmente grande che solo il pensiero di sbarazzarsi di lui gli faceva girare la testa.

In un modo o nell'altro però ci era riuscito e Alberto indubbiamente era cambiato.   
Sapeva che leggere quella lettera, adesso, lo avrebbe portato di nuovo a scoprire i sentimenti che aveva seppellito nella parte più recondita di se stesso e questo lo spaventava.  
Avrebbe retto di nuovo il colpo?

  
Alberto si alzò dalla sedia e silenziosamente andò a sedersi sul divano, infastidito e quasi soffocato dal Sole che da dietro la finestra lo colpiva in viso. Tigre lo raggiunse immediatamente e si accoccolò sulle sue gambe, come se sapesse quello che stava succedendo. Alberto gliene fu quasi grato e riprese a leggere un secondo più tardi.

  
_E' forse questo il momento per lasciar trapelare ogni emozione? Insomma, sì, 'ste cazzate... Non so come funziona, non sono pratico. E' questa l'occasione perfetta?_  
_A dir la verità io non saprei nemmeno da dove iniziare, c'avrei così tante cose da dirti... Però so di essere arrivato tardi. Cazzo, Albe', è tardi._  
_Dove cazzo pretendo di andare a parare adesso? Dirti quello che penso è piuttosto inutile, non lo pensi pure tu?_  
_Dopotutto fino ad ora ne ho avute di occasioni per dirti la verità, nonostante non fosse stato mai esattamente il momento adatto._  
_Esiste davvero un momento giusto in cui si può finalmente dire la verità, vomitare tutte le parole che si tengono dentro da tanto tempo?_  
_Io l'ho sempre inghiottito 'sto boccone pur di lasciar correre, credendo che non fosse giusto nei confronti di nessuno. Adesso però chi me lo darà più indietro il tempo e soprattutto il coraggio?  
  
  
_

Le gambe cominciarono a tremargli per la frustrazione, l'angoscia e la voglia che aveva di piangere come un disperato.  
Alberto però non poteva permetterselo. Non doveva piangere, nonostante la testa gli dolesse talmente tanto da credere che di lì a poco avrebbe vomitato per la nausea.  
Doveva resistere e continuare a soffocare le emozioni.   
Reprimere, reprimere, reprimere. Nient'altro. 

_Scusa._  
_Scusami, Albe'. Prima perchè t'ho rifiutato e poi perchè non ho dato a nessuno dei due una possibilità. Avrei dovuto, sì. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla magari, però c'avrei avuto un peso in meno sulla coscienza._  
_No, aspetta... Non sei tu il peso sulla mia coscienza. Non averti dato ciò che avrei potuto darti, invece, è il rimpianto più grande che mi porterò con me nella tomba._  
_E mi dispiace dirtelo ora, in questo modo abbastanza infantile e disperatamente da codardi._  
_Questo sono io, disperato. Fuori di testa, realista, ipocrita e disperato._  
_Perdonami, ma io non riesco a guardarti in faccia e dirti tutto questo, consapevole che non avremmo mai il modo di viverlo. Viverci._

_  
Io non riesco a dirle quelle smancerie, me sanno troppo de frocio (anche se un po' lo sono anche io) però non posso nasconderti che nei tuoi confronti provo e ho provato un sentimento talmente grande che è riuscito a rendermi per la prima volta vulnerabile._  
_Scusami se ti suonerà scontato, ma io sto facendo davvero fatica a trovar le parole adatte._

_  
Tu, Alberto, sei stato per me il più inaspettato, viscerale, incorrotto, puro amore che io abbia avuto l'onore di provare._  
_Hai reso la mia esistenza meno amara e il cuore un po' leggero._  
_Perdonami se non ti ho dato la possibilità di amare e di essere amato davvero, nel modo giusto, quando ne abbiamo avuto l'occasione._

  
  
I singhiozzi strozzati anticiparono il pianto silenzioso di Alberto che, con gli occhi rossi gonfi di lacrime, non allontanò mai lo sguardo dalle ultime righe che aveva appena letto.   
A quel punto non riuscì più a trattenere lo sconforto e il bisogno di lasciarsi andare, perchè davanti a quelle parole non poteva fingere indifferenza.  
Non poteva mentire a se stesso, non più.

  
Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano e poggiò la testa contro di esso, chiudendo gli occhi per poter prendere un enorme respiro.  
Aveva così tanti pensieri ad attanagliare il suo cervello che la testa sarebbe potuta scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Non si chiedeva nemmeno più come fosse arrivata quella lettera nella sua cassetta postale, ma oramai non gli importava più.

Nonostante la confusione stesse avendo la meglio su di lui, in cuor suo sapeva che quella lettera fosse quasi una benedizione sebbene facesse un male atroce. 

Si asciugò le lacrime con il palmo della mano con la quale teneva ancora stretta la lettera e, lasciandosi andare ad un respiro strozzato, riprese a leggerla.

_Albe', sai meglio di me che il tempo corre senza un freno e molto spesso stringe come una corda attorno al collo._  
_Ci siamo messi contro qualcosa di grande, è vero, ma l'ho fatto con la persona più importante della mia vita e di questo non me ne pento._

_Io lo so come vanno a fini' ste cose, per questo t'ho scritto tutto questo._  
_Fin quando potrò, farò tutto il possibile affinchè non ti accada mai nulla._  
_A costo di morire. A costo di morire, per te... Fino alla fine. Te lo prometto._  
_Ti chiedo solo una cosa, un'ultima cosa._  
_Albe', per favore, fa' in modo che la tua vita continui ad avere un senso._  
_Stravolgila quando non ci sarò più, però poi torna a vivere._  
_Fallo per te, ma fallo pure per me._  
_In qualche modo io ti starò comunque accanto. Sempre._

_Grazie per essere stato il mio equilibrio in questa vita che m'ha sempre tenuto in bilico._

_Tuo_  
_Per sempre,_  
_Aureliano_

Alberto fissò il vuoto per almeno un buon quarto d'ora dopo aver dato vita al più disperato dei pianti. Se ne stava inerme sul divano di casa con la lettera ancora fra le mani, mal ridotta e bagnata delle lacrime che aveva versato fino a poco prima.   
Si sentiva letteralmente svuotato, perso, inglobato in uno stallo di confusione e malinconia.

Ripensò indubbiamente agli ultimi mesi trascorsi, divorato dal senso di colpa che mai lo aveva abbandonato. Per lungo tempo non riuscì mai a darsi pace, non riuscì mai a perdonarsi per non aver cercato di evitare una simile tragedia.  
Alberto non aveva mai smesso di credere di essere la causa della morte di Aureliano, nemmeno per un istante, almeno fino a quando non si ritrovò a leggere la lettera che teneva ancora in mano.  
Aureliano lo amava.  
Lo amava talmente tanto che era morto per lui, proteggendolo fino all'ultimo istante come gli aveva promesso. 

  
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, pensando a lui fra le lacrime, finalmente Alberto tornò a sorridere.


End file.
